<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Met at A Bar...WHY A BAR?! by The_Keyboard_Lesbian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034150">We Met at A Bar...WHY A BAR?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Keyboard_Lesbian/pseuds/The_Keyboard_Lesbian'>The_Keyboard_Lesbian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Kryptonite..." [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lovestruck (visual novel), Queen of Thieves (Voltage Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kryptonite, LGBTQ, Skyfall, The Gilded Poppy, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Keyboard_Lesbian/pseuds/The_Keyboard_Lesbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Notorious Serial Killer Vivienne Tang is at a bar for her next victim and ends up meeting Lucinda Valentine...a girl who barely wants anything to do with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vivienne Tang/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Kryptonite..." [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Met at A Bar...WHY A BAR?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <span class="u">Vivienne POV:</span> </b>
</p>
<p>"V has struck again!" They display an image of yet another one of my martyrs. A V drawn on my victims' necks. "Are you serious? Can I not flirt at a bar without my name broadcasting everywhere?" I lament, yet different man glides to my side. "Hey, beautiful." I spit a hushed curse in French before glancing at the man. "Oh...Why hello there, darling."</p>
<p>"I was wondering if you could come back to my place." A smirk tugs at my lips, one that put the Cheshire cat to dishonour. "Why, of course, Darlin-" I'm interrupted by the voice of a woman. "Goddamn, Roman. Can you not keep your dick in your pants?" I try not to throw my glass of wine in frustration. "And you are?" I state, not allowing my rage boil over.</p>
<p>"Why must you know, Crimson?" Her words had an affixed bite to them. "I have a name." I look over, feeling my breath being tidied out of my lungs by dark brunette hair, soft brown skin, not too dark or too light, and blue eyes. "And must you stare?" The blue-eyed cutie spoke. "Is there something wrong with me staring at a beautiful woman?" She scoffs.</p>
<p>"Don't tell me you flirt with everyone you lay eyes on," I smirk at her wicked words. "No, but I do know beauty when I see it." I grab a napkin and write my phone number on it. I kiss it, dropping a trace of my lipstick and hand it to the man I was talking to before, with a smirk. "Call me." I wink, as until I get a message from Nikolai Stirling.<em> "I'm here, don't waste my time."</em></p>
<p>I groan. "Aww, I'm sorry I can't spend more time with you, dearest, but my ride is here," I smirk, standing and allowing a gloved hand caress the dark brunette's face. "I'm sorry, lovely. I hope to see you soon." She smacks my hand away, which makes me smirk. I blow her a kiss. "Have a nice night, darling." I wander out of the door.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <span class="u">Lucinda POV:</span> </b>
</p>
<p>"This bitch," The mysterious femme steps out of the bar. "More like I want her to take me to the moon," I roll my eyes, relaxing in the seat the black-haired seductress was in. "She gave you her number?" Roman rolls his eyes and flipped over the serviette. "Damn...It isn't even for me, Luci," I glance up, "Oh?" He returns the napkin to me. I read it audibly, my eyes enlarging with every syllable.</p>
<p>"To the brunette cutie, I will find out your name, sweet thing. But for now, let's start simple. Call me when you're ready, mi amour." I feel my face flame to the top of my ears. "If she would quit with the pet names I might text her." Roman bears a broad smile. "Well?! Call her now," with my phone in tow, he dials her number with no problem. She answers at the first ring.</p>
<p>"Why hello there, cutie." I could hear the smile in her voice. "Come on, cutie, say something," I growl, clutching my phone and walking out of the bar. "Sorry about that, Crimson. Roman's being a jerk." She chuckles, her voice sounding like a love song. I snap out of my trance, "What do you want?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"It doesn't matter what I want...I want to know what you want." My pinkie was only moments away from the end call button unto she lifted her voice a bit. "Hold on, before you hang up...I have something for you." I put my phone back to my ear, "Is that so? State your claim."</p>
<p>"See the blood-red car to your left?" I glance around and I spot exactly that, A sleek dark red, almost black car with impossibly dark-tinted windows. "Yeah...I see it. Why," I hear a silent chuckle. "Yes of course, now, walk towards it." I take a step in that direction but I step back. "Can I trust you, Crimson?"</p>
<p>"With your life," I sigh, "Fine." I leisurely pace towards the vermilion car. I see the window I'm approaching roll down I see her perfect face. Her black hair, hazel eyes, and gentle pale skin. I would have stopped walking but, something about her drew me close. This something drew me close enough to lean against the car, my arm right above the window. I hung up my phone, placing it in my pocket.</p>
<p>"Are you finally going to tell me your name?" I start the conversation. "Maybe, now get in the car." My eyes enlarge about how bold she was with her words. "What," She groans, silently. "Monte dans la voiture." I knew those words. They mean the same as what she said before, "Get in the car." I look her in the eyes, "Why?"</p>
<p>"Because I want to take you on an adventure," I grin and uplift her chin. "All right. Give me five minutes and I'll be right out." She has shock written all over her face and it is satisfying to see. "I- All right." She smirks, kissing my palm which sends a soft burn through my hand and arm.</p>
<p>I nod, quickly running inside. "Roman, you would not believe the type of shit I'm about to get into," He peers up from his phone. "Spill the tea," I relax by him. "She told me she wanted to take me on an adventure, in her sleek crimson car." He laughs, "Damn, first time meeting and she's already plotting to take you home." I roll my eyes and start to stare at the wine glass she left.</p>
<p>"Hope you know that I'm not going," Roman derided, taking my hands. "This is your chance to fall in love again." I stare him in the eyes, "No, I'm not. After Inez, no chance in hell."He shakes my hands, "You are, this black-haired hottie wants you in her car. She wants to take you to her penthouse and flirt with you, nonstop."</p>
<p>I try not to blush but I do anyways. "I mean...She looks like a good kisser, but I still want to wait." He rolls his eyes, standing up. "Okay, sis, I'm going to help you out," grabbing my backpack, he puts it on my back."You're going to go on this adventure. And if it gets too much, call me. Make an excuse to leave, m'kay?"</p>
<p>I laugh, "Fine," Roman hauls me to the dark scarlet car. "Make sure to keep her safe." He gazes piercingly at the femme fatale. "Heavens no, nothing is safe with me, but I'll keep her unharmed." He takes that as a good sign and grins. "Have a good time, Lucinda." I get into the car with the ravenette.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Ready for an adventure?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>